Honest Trailer - The Amazing Spider-Man
The Amazing Spider-Man is the 11th episode in Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Dan Perrault, Andy Signore, and''' Brett Weiner. It was narrated by '''Gannon Nickell. It parodies the 2012 superhero film The Amazing Spider-Man. It was published on November 1, 2012 It was released to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes and 25 seconds long. In the 6 years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 10 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Amazing Spider-Man on YouTube "Witness yet another Spider-Man origin story, just so Sony can retain the rights to the character." '~ Honest Trailers - The Amazing Spider-Man'' Script This summer, witness yet another Spider-Man origin story, just so Sony can retain the rights to the character (The Amazing Spider-Man). Peter Parker was just an attractive, intelligent, likable, athletic, well-dressed teenage loser; but when he easily walks into a high-security lab, one radioactive spider bite will give Peter the ability to twitch like a crackhead, break everything (shows clips of Peter Parker breaking various things), get every father figure in his life murdered, act like a complete jerk every chance he gets... '''Spider-Man (to a police officer): I just did eighty percent of your job. Huh? Aunt May: Who does this to you? Peter Parker: Please, please go to sleep! ...and stutter worse than Shia LaBeouf in Transformers (shows clips of Peter Parker stammering). Embark on a romantic journey where the hottest girl in school (Gwen Stacy) falls for this creepy stalker (Uncle Ben: He's got you on his computer.), proving that love always prevails, even when you have gaping wounds that require immediate medical attention. Immerse yourself in the epic battle between a hero who refuses to fight with his mask on and a villain with the most cliche origin story imaginable (The Lizard), who is conveniently connected to the most important people in Peter's life. Experience the re-retold story of an uncle who strives to find yet another way of saying "With great power comes great responsibility" (Uncle Ben: That if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things! That's what's at stake here: not choice, responsibility.) as well as all of these other moments that you've already seen before, like this (shows spit flying in the 2002 Spider-Man film and The Amazing Spider-Man), a lot of this (shows Peter Parker swinging from strands of web in the 2002 Spider-Man film and The Amazing Spider-Man), and more of this (shows Uncle Ben's murder in the 2002 Spider-Man film and The Amazing Spider-Man). Swing along with the smartest teenager in Manhattan, who uses the Myspace of search engines (Bing) and does a terrible job of hiding his secret identity. (shows Peter Parker throwing a football across a field and denting the goal post) Seriously, nobody thought that was odd? Starring Baby Head (Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man); Charlie Sheen's Dad (Martin Sheen as Ben Parker); Forrest Gump's Mom (Sally Field as May Parker); Det. O'Murphy McIrish (Denis Leary as George Stacy); The Geico Gecko (Rhys Ifans as Curt Connors/The Lizard); Octomom (Tia Texada as Sheila); and Lindsay Lohan, If She Had Better Parents (Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy). for The Amazing Spider-Man was "The Not Really That Amazing Spider-Man."]] The Not Really That Amazing Spider-Man Ehhh, at least Kirsten Dunst wasn't in it. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other films in the Spider-Man universe, including the early-2000s trilogy starring Tobey Maguire, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Venom, The Amazing Spider-Man 2,'' ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''and the ''1970s Japanese Spider-Man TV series. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Amazing Spider-Man ''has an 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Uproxx wrote that the Honest Trailer was "hilarious." Collider wrote that the Honest Trailer "points out the film’s shortcomings, all in good fun." The Huffington Post noted that "Screen Junkies has a knack for saying exactly what we were thinking." Entertainment Buddha agreed, writing "as usual they nailed the critiques that most people may have been thinking while watching this so-so comic book film." Alloy described the Honest Trailer as "hilarious" and said Screen Junkies "has a point" about Peter Parker getting the most attractive girl in school. Alloy said that the Honest Trailer's comment about the film struggling to find another way to say Spider-Man's most classic line about power and responsibility was "spot-on." In addition, Alloy praised the Honest Trailers series more generally, writing "they also make much better jokes than I’ve seen in similar segments on SNL or other comedy programs." Production credits Series Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by Dan Perrault, Andy Signore, and Brett Weiner Edited by Andy Signore & Dan Perrault Voiceover Narration by Gannon Nickell External links * 'THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN Honest Trailer Pokes Fun at Marc Webb’s Origin Story '- Collider article * '‘The Amazing Spider-Man Honest Trailer’ Has A Problem With Andrew Garfield Being Such A Hot Loser '- Alloy article * 'Honest Trailer: The Amazing Spider-Man (VIDEO) '- The Huffington Post article * 'Amazing Spider-Man Gets an Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'Honest Trailer: The Amazing Spider-Man '- Uproxx article * '‘The Amazing Spider-Man’ Gets His Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Reboots Category:2010s Category:Spider-Man Category:Season 1 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures